We can be Heroes
by WunderWolfie
Summary: Third year H/HR Weasley- bashing. Harry and Hermione fall in love. But with Voldemort and the Weasley's meddling what's going to happen? PLZ REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

We can be Heroes

Note: this canon with teenage wasteland... more will be revealed later

Also please review

***teaser***

Harry Potter stared up at the ceiling in his miniscule room at the Dursley's . He was a bit sad as it was his birthday but no one knew at least he thought no one knew. No note from Ron that was par for course he had received no letters this summer from him. His reverie was interrupted by a knocking on his window. A snow white owl with a letter in its beak was tapping incessantly on the window. Since the Dursleys were out he lifted the window and let Hedwig inside. He recognized the letter was from Hermione. He opened the letter and began to read it:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope the Dursleys are treating you alright. I want to wish you a Happy birthday and you'll see that a gift is enclosed _ At this point Harry saw that a small box was taped to the bottom of the letter _This is a ring of communication it allows two people to talk to each other silently. It must be specially attuned to a specific person. However, it only works in close quarters about 5 kilometers or so. It can also record brief messages. To activate simply press the ruby. _Harry reached in to the box and brought a small ring. It had a silver band with a small ruby inlaid in the center. He pressed down as he did he heard a feminine voice singing "Happy Birthday " ... Wait he recognized that voice - It was Hermione. He smiled and read the last line of the letter.

I hope I can see you soon

Love, Hermione

That line made Harry smile even more but he didn't know why.

As Harry approached the platform he found the thought that a he was probably the only person who wanted to return to Hogwarts barring Hermione , of course. At that moment he heard a voice calling"Harry, over here." Partly obscured by fog, he recognized the voice as Hermione's . Even with the mist swirling around her figure it was obvious she had grown. The steam dissipated and Hermione smiled at him. "how was your summer?" she asked."It was rubbish but your letters helped... alot . Hermione brightened and she opened her mouth and began to say something thing but the shrill of the train whistle cut her off.

She motioned to get on the train and not wanting to be disturbed went to the back of the train. Harry thought about sitting with Ron but he had moved away from Harry and Hermione. He was chatting excitedly with Seamus about a recent quidditch match. Perhaps it was all for the better. Ron did seem to have the propensity to annoy Hermione and often wound.

He shook his head and sat down next to Hermione. He began to speak but Hermione shushed him. She motioned to a ragged man who was sleeping.

"We'd best be quiet as to not wake him." whispered Hermione. They continued to talk for some time in hushed tones. They discussed the fugitive Sirius Black and the wizarding prison, Azkaban. With a jolt the train stopped and the compartment turned cold. The shabby man awoke and looked around as if searching for something.

Then an odd feeling came over Harry and he could hear faint screaming in his head. "Do you hear that?" he asked Hermione. She shook her head, "I feel horrible though." Harry's head was pounding in pain and noise. He could feel himself losing consciousness and falling in a dark pit. A flash of white light blazed across his eyes and he saw Hermione's eyes staring into his. He knew no more

Harry Potter awoke and felt someone holding on to his hand. He groped for his glasses and found them. As he slid them on he saw two faces staring up at him. Hermione's face, though worried looked very pretty. He stood up shakily and with a start realized he had lost consciousness and fell into Hermione 's lap.

Harry heard another voice and turned to face it. The shabby man said "here, have some chocolate- it will help." Harry began to open his mouth to ask what happened but the shabby man cut him off. "I'm Professor Lupin, your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. You just encountered a Dementor attack. " "Why did only I fall unconscious?" Lupin replied "Well, Dementors feed off happiness and propagate fear. I would assume that... " Hermione voice butted in and said . "Harry you said that you heard screaming... " "Yeah- it sounded feminine and panicked like someone was hunting her." "Harry... I think you heard your mother screaming." Hermione said in a quiet voice. Lupin had the tact to appear to remain oblivious to the conservations. Harry hardly felt the train start again. He did feel Hermione's hand in his though.

Harry felt curious about how his third year would go. He had encountered his parents voice that were induced by a soul-sucking creature. He had a DADA professor who wasn't a fop or possessed by his arch-nemesis of 13 years... and he had Hermione to be there with him no matter what came his way.

Thanks for reading please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up early the next morning ready to meet the day. He was about to talk to Ron about his summer, but then he remembered that Ron wasn't really his friend anymore. Harry thought that since Ron and him had solved the Chamber of Secrets together that be best mates. No, Ron just saw it as an example that Harry would just endanger him and his sister. Ron wanted what Harry had: fame, weatlh, and attention. Ironically, Harry wanted what Ron had: family, love, and security. Ron also had one thing Harry's thoughts drifted to Hermione. She was always there for him and always had time for him. Maybe he could be more than friends with Hermione . He didn't know and didn't want to lose the one true friend he had.. Exhausted and tired Harry Potter fell asleep.

He sat down next to Hermione and discovered that the dining hall was surprisingly empty. He was up earlier than usual. It was nice though, and Harry enjoyed the fact that one did not have to shout to be overheard. He glanced around the room and noticed that the only others in this room were Ravenclaws, furiously cramming. "What are they doing? He hissed, "This is the first day of school!" Even Hermione, an ardent supporter of studying ad nauseam did find it amusing. "I do find it as a bit premature." she said. Harry then noticed that was also probably studying before he came down. He changed the subject. He spied Hermione's schedule on the table. It was labeled incorrectly with many classes at once. Harry said as much but Hermione brushed it off.

Ignoring the peculiarity that Hermione labeled her schedule wrong, Harry went on to his classes. Harry found that Divination was a total waste of time. Professor Trelawney seemed crazy as a bat, and the whole "inner eye" thing really annoyed Harry. Transfiguration was challenging but still enjoyable. Harry and Hermione were the first ones to transfigure matchboxes into mice, earning them 5 points apiece. As he walked to Care of Magical Creatures, he was entertained by Hermione's impersonation of Professor Trelawney . He never knew that Hermione had ever made fun of authority figures before and it was pretty funny to watch.

As Harry and Hermione walked to the paddock, Hagrid greeted them. When he mentioned that he had " interestin creatures" Harry and Hermione exchanged Hagrid "interestin"often meant dangerous and usually illegal. The rest of both the Gryffindor and Slytherin class arrived. Hagrid led a magnificent horse eagle creature with regal plumage. Hermione whispered in Harry's ear, "that's a hippogriff- a powerful and beautiful animal, but one with lot's of pride and is easily offended."

As Hagrid launched in to the lesson, Harry could have see that Malfoy and his cronies were plotting something. Harry knew this could be a problem. Hagrid, being a first time teacher, couldn't enforce discipline well , and he was handling potentially dangerous animals. All of that went out off Harry's head when Hagrid asked for volunteers to interact with the the fact that most of the class backed away from the fence, Harry and Hermione stood their ground. He approached the fence and looked at Hagrid for further instructions. At Hagrid's urgings he approached the Hippogriff and bowed low. The hippogriff did the same, and Harry began to pet it. Hagrid said " you can ride Buckbeak now Harry." Harry was scared, but he also excited. He got astraddle the Hippogriff and without warning it took off. Suddenly, Harry was flying around Hogwarts. Then as quickly as it started he was back on the ground and off Buckbeak. As he returned to the class. He saw Hermione's face: it was pale but happy. She whispered in his ear , "Harry James Potter- don't you ever scare me like that again." but there was a smile on her lips.

Later when Draco Malfoy began to talk to Buckbeak, Harry could sense trouble. As Draco insulted Buckbeak and was subsequently lacerated Harry felt only anger and hatred at Malfoy.

Harry's anger didn't dissipate until he went to Defense against the Dark Arts. He was walking with Hermione and suddenly she disappeared. Looking around for a second he saw Hermione reappear in front of him. "Where were you?" "It looked like you disappeared for a second there." Hermione blushed and simply said, "don't be silly, Harry, It's says in Hogwarts: A History that no one can disapparate in Hogwarts... come on let's go to Defense against the Dark Arts."

He hurried along to Defense against the Dark Arts but in the back of his mind he knew something was up with Hermione. Harry didn't pretend to be the expert on women, far from it. Like most teenage males, he found the female gender a mystifying thing. But Hermione was a special case; he could read her emotions well. That is not to say Hermione was an open book. Certainly, her quiet and studious nature was mysterious to many. It's was just the fact that he knew Hermione so well that he could tell. Harry was glad that Hermione wasn't the kind of girl that would be all manipulative and play with false emotions.

Harry felt some excitement when he entered the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. He had high hopes about Professor Lupin and was interested in what he was going to do this year.

He sat down next to Hermione and looked around the room. Harry had heard that the third year of DADA mainly consisted of learning how to combat monsters. All the desks had been pushed into one part of the room and a small room had been erected in a corner. A chalkboard with a diagrams of correct wand movements was on the board. Professor Lupin performed some intricate wand work around the booth. He then he spoke to the class as a whole. "Hello class, I'm Professor Lupin and I'll be your defense against the dark arts teacher." "Today we'll be dealing with a Boggart. Can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like ?"

Hermione's hand shot up immediately.

"Yes, Ms..."

"Granger, sir"

"Continue on Ms. Granger." said Lupin.

"A Boggart has not particular form, it simply becomes whatever a person fears the most.

"Correct."

One by one, Lupin led the students into a small room where they faced the Boggart.

(A/N Think about it- If someone is going to face their greatest fear, why should they have to it in public.)

Soon, most of the class had defeated it , only Harry and Hermione were left. Harry watched Hermione's retreating form as he wondered anxiously what he awaited behind the part ion. After a few minutes Hermione returned and to most people she would have looked fine. However, Harry knew Hermione too well. He could where tears had streamed down her cheek and that whatever her worst fear was it had shaken her.

Harry then strode into the small room. As he turned into the room, he say a human's hand lying in a pool of blood.

"Harry"

Harry head jerked around and saw Lupin standing mere inches from his faces.

"Yes, Professor Lupin."

"I'm going let the boggart change form O.K.? Remember that despite whatever it appears to be - it isn't .

Harry gave a nod and steeled himself.

Suddenly. A Dementor was in the room and Harry could her the faint screaming and felt woozy. However, he remembered Lupin's words and shouted Ridiklus! With a crack, the boggart was gone.

Harry Potter was tired after the defense of the dark arts class, but was very impressed with professor Lupin and enjoyed the lesson. He was glad that Professor Lupin conducted the lesson with someone fighting the boggart privately.

Harry enjoyed dinner with Hermione and they retired to the common room. After Harry finished his homework (with Hermione double checking his Charms essay) , he was about to head up to bed, but then he remembered Hermione's ordeal with the boggart. As the common room was empty except Harry and Hermione, he thought he could talk to her. "Hermione, can I ask you something?" Hermione looked up from her arithmancy sets.

"Sure."

Harry wasn't sure how to start "Well... I saw you after the boggart and you looked pretty shaken up...Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh...that...well...it's just that...I...was scared."

Green eyes gazed into brown .

Harry took Hermione's hand and squeezed it gently.

Hermione then spoke again. "Harry...I saw you dead...that's was why I was so scared.

Before, Harry could react Hermione was in his arms and hugging him. He whispered to her "Shhhh Hermione I will never ever leave you...ever. You're my first and best friend."

Silently his brain thought they could perhaps more than friends.

They stood there for a long time.


End file.
